


Sleepy Grooming

by tinyko



Series: Ulaz Never Died [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Grooming, Interspecies Relationship(s), Licking, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Xenophilia, galra show affection through grooming and licking, im tired and would love to come home to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: Leo comes home from work absolutely exhausted and the best thing to come home to is a sleepy galra boyfriend.





	Sleepy Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Some of my galrq headcanons-
> 
> -galra lick and groom to show affection to loved ones such as family, close friends and lovers
> 
> -feline galra have fur p much all over their bodies, through it's mostly short like a slightly outgrown buzz cut
> 
> -their eyes glow in dim light, like cats when you light shine just right

Streetlights light the dark apartment through the windows, the shades casting perfect lines across the floor. The main door cracks open and a young man stumbles through, his eyes strugglong to stay open. He closes the door a little too loudly and jumps slightly. A hand runs over his face and through his steel coloured hair. 

He plops onto the ground, tugging at the laces of his worn boots and pulling them off only to be discarded off to the side of the small hallway near the door. His canvas back pack follows as he locks the apartment door and shuffles to the living space, shrugging off his baggy sweater.

On the couch, his alien boyfriend is stretched out, his long limbs hanging off the sides and arms. Leo feels a smile tug at his lips despite how tired he is. Quietly, he makes his way to his bedroom to change out of his day clothes to his sleep wear.

 

The smaller male comes back out to find Ulaz still dozing on the couch. He turns to head to the kitchen to try to find something quick and quiet. As he turns the corner, movement catches his eye and he glances over. Ulaz is sitting upright, his yellow eyes glowing faintly in the dim light. Leo jumps and yelps.

Ulaz chuckles as he stands from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen as well, turning on the light as he passes the switch.

"Good evening, my love."

"Hey Ulaz, sorry if I woke you, I had to close at work tonight."

The taller man runs his clawed fingers through his lover's short hair lightly and instantly Leo melts into the touch, his eyes drifting closed.

"It's alright," Ulaz's voice rumbles, "I've told you, I'm a light sleeper."

Leo leans into Ulaz's chest, nuzzling against the soft, short fur. Purrs roll from his chest as the younger man gently rubs his hands against his chest. A low growl causes both to stop. Leo blinks his eyes open and sighs, pulling away from the warm embrace with a frown. Ulaz looks down at the smaller male with a concerned look.

"What was that?"

A laugh leaves Leo's lips, "You've been here for over a year and you never heard my stomach growl? Humans do that when we're hungry... or sick."

Ulaz's eyes widen a little, "Your organs make audible noises?"

Leo nods as he reaches up to the overhead cabinet to pull down a bowl to get some cereal. Ulaz steps aside as the smaller goes to the fridge then the pantry.

"You humans are so odd."

Turning to Ulaz, Leo sticks his tongue out, then returns to filling his bowl and pulling out a spoon. The taller moves to stand behind Leo, wrapping his long arms around the tiny male and bending over to rest his chin on his head, purring. Leo smiles as he takes a bite of cereal.

They stand like that the entire time Leo eats and Ulaz refuses to let go when the smaller tries to put his bowl in the sink. With a louder rumbling purr, the older male scoops Leo up and makes his way to their shared bedroom, nuzzling his face to the top of his head.

Ulaz plops Leo onto the bed, then crawls over him and rests his head in the crook of Leo's neck. A soft laugh escapes Leo at the sensation of the soft fur on Ulaz's face on his sensitive neck. His hand strokes the back of Ulaz's head and he places a kiss on the velvety fur. Leo closes his eyes and relaxes, ready for sleep.

Then a strange feeling makes his eyes open wide.

Ulaz does it again, and it fully registers for Leo.

"Did you just lick me?"

Ulaz looks up, his tongue still sticking out slightly, a blep.

"Yes, it is a form of affection for galra. Do humans not groom their lovers?"

Leo smiles, "No, not often, we don't have any fur so no need to. Sometimes people close to each other play with their hair, but that's about it."

"Ah, I apologise then, I'll refrain from doing so."

"No, no," Leo shakes his head, "It's fine! I don't mind that much. It's part of galra culture isn't it? I don't want to take that from you."

Ulaz blinks, then smiles softly and drops his head back to his neck, "Thank you, Leonardo."

Closing his eyes, Leo starts to stroke Ulaz's head again as the other starts to lick his neck, his cheek, his jawline. His tongue is rougher than a human's, but not quite as rough as a cat's, sort of somewhere in between. Purrs erupt from Ulaz's chest and Leo hums softly.

The two drift off to sleep tangled together in their bed much too much for one, soft yellow faery lights twinkling above them, low purrs rumbling through the room and streetlights lighting the room through the window, casting perfect lines across the two bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> im a tired gay


End file.
